Gilgamesh and a new life in Fuyuki City
by Kasume Kakahashi
Summary: The servants stay and they have fun for themselves. Gilgamesh will be a good little boy. Will he be able to fit in with the world he's in? Chapter 5 added! It's a long, long, long one! Gonna be an OC character soon so stick around!
1. Chapter 1

Gilgamesh and a new life in Fuyuki City

Chapter 1: Enrollment, Jealousy & Denials; The Saxons attacked Rin Tosaka

He might have been evil but now that the Holy Grail is gone he's a bit more enjoyable. Gilgamesh and the other servants decided to remain in the human world with their friends and masters. For Gilgamesh looking like a man will never be cool and eventually he won't fit in with the people around him. He decided to make himself younger by using the youth potion he received from Kirei back at the last Holy Grail War. As a result he turned younger, looking like a fourth grade student. Even though this happened he still retained his magical power, royal charisma and his human emotions. Since he's there, he's living with Sakura Matou, who is a freshman of Fuyuki High School. Their house is as big as a mansion. It covers a lot of land and at the backyard is a forest with a small house at a plain. At times of desperation, the Matou's always go there for rituals or for protection from enemies since it was deep in the woods. Both Gilgamesh and Sakura were at the kitchen. Sakura was just cooking lunch while little Gilgamesh helped.

"Hey Sakura," he said, "Could I please study at Fuyuki High?"

"I'm way ahead of you! I already submitted an enrollment form for you. We'll just have to wait for the approval and you'll take the entrance test," she said with a smile. She putted a knife down and went to the stove.

Then the doorbell rang. Gilgamesh ran to the door as though he was expecting it. It turned out to be Rin Tosaka and Saber Pendragon. He leapt with joy (seeing Saber makes him very happy).

"Oh Saber, thank goodness you came. I thought you'll never come," he said, giving Saber a big bear hug.

"Ok, ok Gilgamesh. Let go of me now, please. Geez, could you be any adorable yet annoying?!!! I mean, why are you even happy? You know that I hate the hell of you, little brat," Saber said, pushing Gilgamesh down and crossing her arms.

"Well, I just want to tell you that big sister Sakura is going to enroll me at Fuyuki High Scholl as a second year student!!!

I'm going to be your classmate if I get the chance!" he boasted.

"WHAT?!!! You?!! Enroll?!!! Fuyuki High?!!! Big sister Sakura?!!!!! Your height?!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!!!!!!!" Rin yelled as she shakes Gilgamesh from his arms.

Gilgamesh just laughed at her while Saber looked a bit surprised, still maintaining her coolness and collectiveness. Not long after that, Sakura already finished the food and went to see the weird trio. She went to the door and beside Gilgamesh, she caressed his hair.

"Oh hey big sister," Sakura said giving Rin a smile, "I hope he's not causing any problem. Please come in."

Then suddenly Rin got Sakura by the collar of her purple shirt.

"What did he mean by you enrolling him at Fuyuki High?!!!!!!" Rin questioned Sakura like she was a criminal.

"I just pitied him since he couldn't do anything all day so I decided to enroll him there. He might be small for his age but he's still a sixteen year old boy. Anyway he's really a good boy!" Sakura remarked.

Saber knew Sakura's heart was really soft. She didn't want killing nor does she want to get hurt, servant or not. No wonder she enrolled him there (she's really acting like Shirou). And besides, Gilgamesh is a bit enjoyable and adorable now so maybe it won't be a problem.

"Ok, settle down you two. Now that the Holy Grail's gone, he's more enjoyable. And besides, we all need to be forgiven," Saber said.

"But Saber, he's still the same Gilgamesh. He might look younger and innocent but he's still the same being with the same heart. He might want to kill us all again. We can't trust him!" Rin complained.

"Is that what you really think of me? Then I'm sorry. And you can trust me now! All I want is to fit in. I'm not wanted by my people back at Uruk, why can't I just fit in with this world?!!! I know I could be good, but why I'm I still hated? This …..is so…..UNFAIR!!!!!!!!" Gilgamesh said as a teardrop fell from his eyes. He didn't want to cry but he still did. He was really crying (not a great king like him really did at first, though!)

"Oh Gilgamesh. I love you (as a brother) and I will never hate you (as long as you wouldn't kill everybody here at Fuyuki City with your 'Gate of Babylon' or 'Ea')," Sakura said, patting his back gently and adding comfort. He wiped the tears from his eyes and face.

"Thanks, big sister! I owe you one," he said, giving Sakura a super big bear hug.

Saber just let a tear of joy fall from her eyes as she was seeing a cute, unpredictable love. Rin, on the other hand, was jealous of their love. She thinks that Gilgamesh took her place at Sakura's love and now he's stealing her little sister away from her.

"Uhhhh, Gilgamesh, I think it's time you got down now, Sakura said.

"Oh sorry," Gilgamesh apologized.

Then suddenly Gilgamesh felt a strange feeling above his forehead. Sakura just kissed it.

"Come on, guys. Let's go inside and eat lunch for a while," Sakura offered them.

"Nah, I don't want to ruin your romantic moment. I just hope …you …pass... the… entrance test," Rin said, sobbing and ran away from the group.

"Big sister, wait! I can explain, please DON'T GOOO!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, trying to reach Rin's arm but with no avail. She couldn't reach her. Rin ran to the backyard through the fence and went to the forest (where the secret hideout of the Tosaka's was. It was near the Matou's but no Matou knew about this!).

"Oh no. She's mad at me," Sakura said sadly.

"Don't worry, Sakura. She's not mad at you but to your so called 'little brother'. She thinks you replaced her with Gilgamesh. I think she's so jealous," Saber explained.

"I'm sorry I got between you two. I guess I couldn't be a good boy after all," Gilgamesh said with his face down.

"No, it's my fault. I was so busy I didn't have time for her," Sakura said.

"Well, we won't get anything standing here. Let's go and find her and atone for the wrong things we've done," Gilgamesh said, pulling Sakura and Saber to the fence and to the road leading to the forest.

"Wait, Gilgamesh!" Saber complained.

"WHAT?!!" Gilgamesh said as he stared a death stare at Saber.

"Nothing," Saber replied, afraid of the young Gilgamesh in front of her.

They went deep into the forest and after a long time of searching, high and low, they saw a small hut at the branch of a tree which they suspected to be Rin's hideout.

"Let's climb the tree and go in the hut," he commented, getting ready to climb (more likely jump) the tree.

"Wait, Gilgamesh! You're not planning to scare her, do you?" Sakura said with an eyebrow arched.

"No, I just want to get this over with so I can study for the entrance exam!" he denied (though he really planned to!).

They went up the tree and opened the door of the hut. They saw Rin lying on the floor of the hut, pale and a bit bleeding. They quickly went beside her and Sakura examined her sister's body. She saw an arrow near her stomach.

"This isn't good!" she said, pulling the arrow gently.

Rin gave a shriek as blood started to move out of her body. Sakura covered the bleeding wound with a clean cloth. She then turned to Saber and Gilgamesh.

"Gilgamesh, get some water from the nearest stream you can find. Saber, I want you to call Shirou or Doctor Archer to come here with bandages and some medicine!" Sakura instructed.

They did as they where told and Sakura was left alone with Rin. Rin slowly opened her eyes.

"Sa...ku…ra?" Rin said weakly.

"I'm so sorry, big sister. I never get the chance to be with you. What happened to you?" Sakura said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rin explained what happened with a flashback:

Rin ran to the forest. She didn't stop for anything. She was crying while running. Suddenly an arrow flew pass her from behind. She stopped and looked behind. She didn't see anyone.

"That's weird. Who's there?! Show yourself!" Rin quickly demanded.

Still no one came out. She thought that it was just the trap of Gilgamesh to stop her. She turned back. Then suddenly she heard a laugh. It was a mysterious figure.

"Why so all alone? You shouldn't be alone in the forest, you know," said the mysterious figure.

Rin turned around and saw the figure. She pointed her index finger at the figure.

"Show me who you are!" she demanded again.

"Are you sure of that, Rin Tosaka?" said the figure as he stepped forward, revealing who he really is.

Rin was so surprised when she saw a clear view of the figure. It was Kirei.

"Kirei? What are you doing here? Were you the one who fired the arrow at me?" Rin asked.

"No, that was me!" said another figure that was behind Kirei, "I am the captain of the Saxons. I have come here for the king. Tell me, where is he?"

Rin didn't answer seeing that he was an evil person. Then she remembered something about the Saxons. They were the old enemies of King Arthur (Saber).

"Why should I tell you?!! You're King Arthur's enemies!" she said and ran away.

"Foolish girl. Wrong idea! You can't escape us!" he said, angrily.

Then Rin saw an army of Saxons ready to block her way. She had no choice but to fight them. Fortunately at first, she didn't got hurt and killed almost half of the army. Then she turned towards the captain. She charged him but suddenly she fell down the ground. She felt and arrow near her stomach. She stood up and ran as quick as she can, enduring the pain inflicted on her by the arrow. She ran towards the tree where the hut was built and climbed it. Tired of everything she has been through; she fell on the floor and rested.

End of flashback.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura didn't really understood what her sister said. Rin tried her best to sit up but she always fell down since her wound was still bleeding.

"Big sister, don't get up! You'll bleed to death!" Sakura said, restraining Rin's movements.

Rin finally gave up. Then she noticed that something was wrong.

"Sakura, where's Saber?" Rin asked.

"She wants to find help from Shirou and Doctor Archer. Why?" Sakura replied.

"Oh no!!! Saber's mortal enemies are the Saxons! They won't hesitate to kill each other!" Rin said, taking her backpack while laying down.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked her.

"I'm going to heal myself! I could have done it earlier but since I'm so tired, I slept," Rin explained to her, using the blue jewel to heal herself.

"We need to find Saber before the Saxons find her and kill each other," Rin said, taking her magical items and putting them into the backpack.

"Alright then, I'm going with you," Sakura said.

They went down the hut and started running to find the woman- king.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well that's a wrap. I had a lot of time wasted for Rin. I kinda liked the part of Sakura kissed Gilgamesh's forehead. I'm gonna make this one a long story, about 15 chapters.

Next Chapter: Saber or Saxons; Gilgamesh is given a choice!

Submit a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Gilgamesh and a new life in Fuyuki City

Chapter 2: Saber or Saxons; Gilgamesh is given a choice!

As Rin and Sakura ran to find Saber, Gilgamesh returned to the hut with the flagon of water he was asked to bring. When he got there and found no one inside the hut, he dropped the flagon and went down the hut. He then ran to find the missing trio.

"I can't believe those fucking bitches left without me," he muttered angrily while running.

Rin and Sakura, on the other hand, felt that they were close to Saber (since Saber was with Rin for a while and Rin's aura grew attached to it). They also felt that she wasn't moving. Could she be killed already? The question ran to their minds as they got closer to a grassy plain which was still surrounded by the trees of the forest.

As they were at the foot of the plain, Rin stopped for a while and narrowed her eyes just to see some dead bodies lying on the ground.

"Rin…" Sakura stopped saying the sentence.

"We need to hurry!" Rin said, clenched her hand to a fist.

They ran towards one of the 'seeming to be' dead bodies which they knew that was Saber. Rin got Saber and placed her head at her lap. Rin got her hand up and placed it to Saber's cheek, cupping it. Then she took her hand away and placed it on top of Saber's forehead. She felt Saber's temperature.

"Don't worry, she's still warm. She's not dead yet but she's unconscious. She just needs a rest," Rin said. Sakura, who was beside her, gave a sigh of relief.

Rin gently putted Saber down. As she was going to stand up (since she was kneeling), she was hit on the head. This caused her to drop to the ground but she still was conscious. Sakura was knocked unconscious too (except that Rin wasn't that weak and didn't become unconscious, of course). Rin got up and, pointing her index finger, tried to hit her enemy with no avail. Another Saxon sneaked up on her and hit her by the neck. This time she fell down and fainted.

After a while, Gilgamesh saw the grassy plain and went running there. When he was near there, he noticed that there are some plants getting on his way. He cut them using a small knife and made his way.

He saw 2 dozen Saxons, armed and ready to fight but he saw neither Saber nor the other two girls. He noticed the armor and the shields of the warriors were like of those of the ancient Saxons. 'They got them!' The line ran like wild fire at his mind. He quickly changed into his golden armor. The Saxons laughed at him.

"What were going to fight a child!" one of them said.

"What are you talking about? Do you know who are you laughing at? I'm the great Gilgamesh of Uruk!" Gilgamesh yelled, annoyed of being treated as a normal kid.

The Saxons looked at him again and still laughed.

"What?!! You're Gilgamesh of Uruk? That can't be true! He's older!" said another Saxon.

Annoyed again, he snapped his finger and pointed his index finger at them.

"You'll really pay for treating me as a kid! GATE OF BABYLON!!!!" he yelled again. The ancient vault of Uruk appeared before their eyes and fired thousands of swords. They were unlucky and got hit and killed by the flying swords. Only one was left standing at the side of the Saxons.

"Give up now or die in the rath of Gilgamesh, the Golden King," he said, pointing at the warrior who seemed to be the leader of the army.

"Oh really? You really should be careful about your words, boy, since I have the upper hand. Bring them here!" he ordered.

Five other warriors showed up, carrying the unconscious trio. A golden band was placed around their necks. It wasn't small, much to Gilgamesh's surprise, but rather larger than their head. Suddenly, Saber slowly opened her eyes. The leader noticed this and went to her.

"Good afternoon, my fair sweet darling," he said mockingly, holding Saber's chin and angling it to his face. Then he let go of it.

"I swear when I get my hands on you…." Saber's sentence was cut by his sudden laugh.

"Do what? Kill me? You don't even have the strength to struggle at this time. How can you possibly kill me?" he said.

"What do you want from her?" Gilgamesh asked in a serious tone.

"She's just bait! You're the one we really want!" he replied, turning to Gilgamesh, who was gritting his teeth.

"And what do you want with me?" he questioned.

"King Arthur is a coward and is just easy to kill, as of now…" he was also cut of by Saber's yell.

"Hey, no fair! And I'm not a coward!" Saber yelled it before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh, just shut up!" he cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying, you're a better king for our collection."

"What collection?" Gilgamesh asked.

"A collection of defeated kings," Saber interrupted.

"Shut up, you fucking insolent king. You're not being asked, bitch!" he said, kicking Saber at the abdomen which caused her to spit blood out.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Gilgamesh said, ready to cut the leader's head if he had the chance.

"Alright then, I'll guarantee her safety if you cooperate with us and do what we want," he offered.

Gilgamesh thought for a moment. He looked behind him. He saw the vault of Uruk (Gate of Babylon) and turned to see the poor trio on the other side. It was a huge decision. Finally he gave an answer.

"Ok, tell me what you want," Gilgamesh said.

"First, I want you to withdraw your Gate of Babylon," he demanded.

Gilgamesh knew withdrawing Gate of Babylon will lessen his chances of winning. He looked at Saber, who had blood dripping from her mouth. He finally gave up and withdrew Gate of Babylon.

"Excellent! Very good, Gilgamesh!" the leader said.

"I'm only doing this to protect the ones I love. Don't get any wrong ideas about this, you jerk!" Gilgamesh replied.

"Now lastly, I want you to give me all of your powers!" he said.

"Gilgamesh, don't do it!!! I'm not worth your powers. If you give him your powers, we will all die and they will take over the whole world and create total chaos! Please, Gilgamesh, DON'T DO IT!!!" Saber yelled, trying her best to struggle and run towards Gilgamesh, who was looking down.

"Still noisy, I see," the leader said, taking a box- shaped controller with a red button on top, "Then maybe I should teach you some manners and to shut up, you mother fucking bitch!"

He pushed the button and the golden band began to shrivel around Saber's neck, causing her to choke.

"What the?!!! What's (cough, cough)… going … on … here?" Saber said weakly as the band continues to reduce in size.

"Stop it!!!" Gilgamesh yelled.

"If you want her to live, give me your powers!" he demanded again.

"This is a tough decision. If I give up my powers, I won't be able to help them since I'll only be a normal human but if I don't, Saber will pay the price," Gilgamesh thought.

"Hurry up, boy. Your friend is going to run out of air soon!" the leader said.

"Promise me you'll leave them alone when I give you my powers," said he.

"I'll think about it, boy," he replied.

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth, the evil leader laughed and Saber continued to run out of air. What will happen next? Will this be the end for the both of them and the whole world? And what will happen to the two sisters? Will they leave or die? Get ready for the conclusion in the next chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well that's the end of Chapter 2! Wow, Saber actually defeated by the Saxon's (and the ancient ones too). Sorry if it took some time. It was our Intramurals and we had to concentrate on our Cheer Dancing Competition. Well, almost all of your questions about the fate of Fuyuki City will be answered in the next chapter! Hope you liked it.

Next chapter: Gilgamesh's choice; Revealing the Hidden Power within the Heart

Please submit a review and I don't own any of the characters of this Fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

Gilgamesh and a new life in Fuyuki City

Chapter 3: Gilgamesh's choice; Revealing the Hidden Power within the Heart

In the last chapter, Saber, Rin and Sakura were defeated, captured and were made hostages by the evil Saxons. They want Gilgamesh's power to rule the world and in exchange for Saber's safety. Now, the question will be answered.

"What will I do now?" Gilgamesh thought again.

"So what will it be, Saber or your powers?" the leader questioned again with more eagerness and lifting the suffocating Saber.

"Alright, alright! You can have my powers just let her go!" Gilgamesh said, turning his golden armor into plain and normal clothes.

"Perfect," the leader said, "Then I'll release her."

He pushed the button again and slowly the band started to loosen up. Saber stopped suffocating after a while.

"Now, for your end of the deal. Step into this circle of light," he demanded.

Suddenly the circle of light appeared. He dropped Saber to the ground, who was so weak she couldn't even struggle. She coughed and tried to get up. She only dropped down again and again. She couldn't really feel her legs.

"This is bad!" Saber thought.

She also realized that she couldn't speak. She was a sitting duck! Gilgamesh was just 2 meters away from the circle. She suddenly felt her tongue capable of speaking again.

"Gilgamesh, please don't do it!" Saber yelled as she tried to get up again.

Gilgamesh stopped and looked at Saber.

"Saber, Ai Shite Imasu! I don't want to lose you. This is the only way to save you and all of the citizens of Fuyuki City. And this is the time to atone for my sins. Please forgive me, Saber!" Gilgamesh said, continuing his walk towards the circle.

He went inside the circle of light. The leader gave an evil laugh and looked at Gilgamesh.

"Very good, boy! Stay there," he commanded.

Gilgamesh knew that he might die doing this but he was willing to give up his life for the sake of those he love. As the circle started to glow, Rin and Sakura opened their eyes. They saw the young Gilgamesh's stature standing inside the circle.

"Now, get ready for your end," the leader said, pushing the red button again.

The circle began to glow even more brightly. After a while, they heard a loud bawl from inside the circle. It was Gilgamesh, bawling as the light from the circle separated him from his powers. The light was linked to the leader therefore he received Gilgamesh's powers. All poor Gilgamesh could do was bawl his heart out.

"Stop it!!! You'll kill him," Sakura and Saber yelled in unison.

"That's the idea," he replied.

Gilgamesh felt that all of his magical energy and powers was being taken away. As all of it was drained from him, he made a dark and evil face.

"I swear I'll destroy all of my enemies and protect the ones I love! I swear I'll never die until I know that my loved ones will be alright and free from every evil thing in this world!" he declared.

The leader just laughed at him as he felt the last bit of power from Gilgamesh was transferred to him. When all of Gilgamesh's powers were transferred to the leader, he pushed the button again and the circle stopped glowing.

"GILGAMESH!!!" the trio of girls yelled in complete unison as Gilgamesh fell to the ground, head towards the ground.

He can't feel anything except pain, hatred and humiliation. Again the leader laughed as he felt the power from Gilgamesh charging.

"You're quite strong but now you're just a puny little human," he said, mocking the young king.

Gilgamesh tried to stand up but with no avail and fell down again.

"Oh… so you're still alive?!!! I thought you were dead!" he remarked.

Gilgamesh tried again and this time he stood up and gritted his teeth. His eyes were burning like wild fire.

"You got my powers so let them go!" Gilgamesh demanded.

"Hahaha, did you really think I was going to do that, foolish boy?!!! Boys, pound them and beat them hard!" he ordered.

The 2 other remaining warriors got Gilgamesh while the other 3 who held the trio of girls started whacking, punching and kicking them hard. Gilgamesh squirmed, trying his best to escape the two warriors and help the trio. 2 other warriors went to them, near Saber.

"Now, watch you friends die one by one!" the leader said, "Get Saber and kill her in front of him."

They got Saber up and placed her near Gilgamesh and raised her head up. They got a sword and putted it next to Saber's neck.

"No!!! Don't do it!!! Please!!!" Gilgamesh yelled, squirming and squirming for the same purpose.

"I'll give you time to talk but just for a while. Better say 'Goodbye' to her Gilgamesh," the leader said.

"Gilgamesh, listen to me. After my death, please do your best to help the others. And I want to tell you that Ai Shite Imasu!" Saber said.

"Please, Saber, don't go!!!" Gilgamesh yelled.

"Stop it!!!" Rin yelled also.

"I'm sorry, times up," the leader said.

They made a cut on Saber's throat. She fell down and a strong breeze blew.

"NO!!!" Gilgamesh yelled, crying again. The same thing happened to Rin and Sakura.

"So, blood has already been shed? And a royal one too, I see!" said a figure that appeared from the darkness of the forest.

"Ah, Kirei! My friend! I knew you were watching! I have finished the bitch king!" the leader said.

"Very well, we shall save that one for last," Kirei said, pointing at Gilgamesh who was still crying.

Then they heard a strange sound of anger and rage. They thought it was just the wind, angry and sad about Saber's death. They turned to Rin and Sakura, who were shivering in fear and looking at Gilgamesh.

Then they heard Gilgamesh say his very first verse:

"Hammer's fall

Body and all

Touches the ground

Human be pound!!!"

They looked at Gilgamesh. There wasn't any difference except for his face that was looking down the ground. Then the Golden King burst into flames. The flames had color of pure gold in the outside and pure blue on the inside. The weird thing about these flames is that it did not harm the king but burned the warriors holding him instead.

Gilgamesh said his second verse:

"Lightning will dash

Swords will clash

All will lie

All will die!!!"

Then dark and rainy clouds with thunder claps and lightning ran towards the battleground. It started raining but the flames on Gilgamesh did not go out. One by one the warriors were being hit by lighting and dying.

Gilgamesh said his third and last verse:

"God's of heaven, earth and might

Give me the power of all height

With all my heart, I wish to thee

Give me the ultimate weapon to defeat thee!!!"

The rain suddenly stopped. The flames grew bigger as the young king glowed brightly. Rin and Sakura were let go by the warriors holding them since the warriors were too afraid of Gilgamesh.

"What's happening?!!!" asked the leader to Kirei, who can't believe his eyes to what immense power Gilgamesh had in his heart all that time when they were still partners in the 4th and 5th Holy Grail War.

'That is the true divine power of Gilgamesh?!!!' This question rolled on the mind of Kirei as he got the dagger which he gave and returned to him by Rin Tosaka.

"In that case, I will have to kill you!!!" Kirei said, running towards the Golden King.

Gilgamesh saw this and summoned a tentacle. The tentacle pushed Kirei back, which made Kirei fall down on his butt.

"You shall not kill anyone of my friends ever again!!! You'll pay for killing Saber and for your evil sins!!! Go back to hell!!!" Gilgamesh yelled with his heart also burning in flames.

He brandished his holy and noble sword, Ea, and held it tightly on his hands.

"Rin, Sakura, hide now before I unleash the power of the gods and take Saber's corpse with you to a safe place," Gilgamesh ordered unto the two.

And with that, they got up and carried Saber to a near by cave.

"Now, face the rath of the gods!!! ENUMA ELISH!!!!" Gilgamesh yelled.

The tri- bladed segments of Ea rotated, vacuuming and compressing the surrounding atmospheric gasses, and releasing the collected power, blew Kirei and the leader away.

"Oh yeah?!! Take this!!! GATE OF BABYLON!!!" the leader said, getting up from the fall.

The thousands of blades and swords flew to Gilgamesh. He didn't move and summoned dozens of tentacles, which defended him from the attack.

"I had it with you two!!! This time I'll really get you!!! ENKIDU!!!!" Gilgamesh said angrily.

"Not if I have something to say about it!!! GATE OF BABYLON!!!!" the leader yelled.

"Is that the only thing you can do with my powers?!!! God you're weak!!!" Gilgamesh ridiculed.

The two powers collided but as usual Gilgamesh's power overcame the enemy. Enkidu flew towards the two villains and wrapped itself around the two. They were trapped by Enkidu's grip.

"Now, you DIE!!!" Gilgamesh said, jumping towards the two with Ea in his hands.

"I won't accept this!" the leader said, brandishing a sword which was Excalibur.

"What?!!! How could you…?" Gilgamesh said, utterly confused and landing on the ground.

"Hahaha, did you really think that you're the only one I want to have?!!! Before you got here, I defeated Saber and also got her powers!!! You're no match for me, now DIE!!! EXCALIBUR!!!" the leader said, slashing the noble sword.

Because of the mighty power of Excalibur, Enkidu broke and allowed the majestic power of Excalibur flew towards the king.

"Oh no, you don't! ENUMA ELISH!!!" Gilgamesh yelled, releasing the collected power from the tri- bladed segments of Ea.

The two powers collided again. A great fire surrounded the battleground, like the great fire that engulfed a large part of Fuyuki City in the 4th Holy Grail War, the time when Gilgamesh and Saber's powers collided. Both Gilgamesh and the leader were blown away. Kirei, on the other hand, ran out of the forest in search of Shirou and Archer, since he's too afraid of being killed.

"Well, that was unexpected," Gilgamesh said, getting up.

He looked around just to find the burned body of his enemy.

"That's what you get for messing up with Golden King," he said.

Gilgamesh suddenly remembered Rin, Sakura and Saber. He ran towards the nearby cave. When he got there, he was welcomed by the crying Sakura and the sobbing Rin. Saber lay on the ground, her head laying on a rock.

"Gilgamesh, she's gone! She's gone!" Sakura said bitterly as she embraced Gilgamesh tightly.

Gilgamesh sobbed. He went near the king. He embraced her in his arms and looked at her pale face. She looked as though she was only sleeping but in Gilgamesh's heart he knows Saber won't be waking up from that sleep.

"I thought I could save you Saber but I couldn't even protect you! I'm a failure… to my family… friends… and now even love!" he said acrimoniously.

"There is still time, my son!" a woman said, who appeared before the king.

"Mother?" Gilgamesh said, astonished.

"Mother?!! You mean that's Ninsun?!!!" Rin said.

"I am, and I'm here to tell you that you have a very special power within you, my son. You can still save her," Ninsun said.

"How? I don't have my powers, remember!" Gilgamesh said, annoyed.

"When you killed that leader, all your powers went back to you, you foolish idiotic child!" Ninsun said.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot and a foolish child, you know!!!" Gilgamesh denied, "Just tell me how to save her!"

"Alright, Gilgamesh. You must kiss her passionately!" Ninsun said with a bit of giggle.

"What?!!! KISS SABER?!!! That's ridiculous!!!" Gilgamesh yelled.

"If you don't want to, she'll die!!!" Ninsun alleged.

"Ok, ok!! I'll do it!!" Gilgamesh said.

He looked at her again while he was still holding her in his arms.

"I know that you don't really want me to do this but… this is for your own good," Gilgamesh whispered.

Gilgamesh's face went near Saber's. He paused for a moment and after a moment of thinking; he pressed his lips against hers with much passion and longing. Rin covered Sakura's eyes. Ninsun was amazed with her son and Kirei, Shirou and Archer arrived. Shirou's jaw dropped as he saw Gilgamesh kissing _**his**_ Saber. Archer went to Rin and also kissed her, letting her hand fall from Sakura's eyes. Sakura saw Gilgamesh kissing Shirou's Saber and went to Shirou and kissed him also. Kirei noticed Ninsun and started talking with her. It was like a kissing ground. After a while, they all stopped kissing. Saber woke up.

"Gilgamesh, did you just kiss me?!!" Saber said with her cheek blushing.

"He did!!! And I kissed your Shirou!!!" Sakura said, sticking a tongue out to Saber.

"Sorry!!" Gilgamesh said.

"You're such a jerk, Shirou! And you, Gilgamesh, thanks! You saved my life!" Saber said.

"We better get out of this forest, guys, 'cause there's some wolves that's gonna eat us!" Kirei yelled, pointing at the pack of wolves.

"RUN!!!!!" Archer yelled, carrying Rin like a bride and running out of the forest. Shirou did the same thing with Sakura and Gilgamesh used a calling spell to call a dragon and rode it with Saber. Ninsun and Kirei flew using a big bird. They got out of the forest in no time.

"Jerk!!!" Saber said, whacking Shirou in the head.

"Well, how 'bout we go back to our homes?" Archer said, putting Rin down gently. Shirou did the same to Sakura, "And stop copying me Shirou!"

They said goodbye to each other and went on their separate paths. Shirou and Saber went back to the Emiya residence. Rin and Archer in the Tosaka residence and Sakura and Gilgamesh stayed there since their house is just near. Kirei went back to Kotomine Church while Ninsun went back to the dwelling of the gods.

When Gilgamesh and Sakura got in their house, Sakura smiled at Gilgamesh.

"What?!!" Gilgamesh said.

"Gilgamesh, I have a surprise for you!!! I got it at the mail box earlier!" Sakura said.

She gave Gilgamesh an envelope. He opened it and read it's contents.

"Oh My God!!! I'm going to have the entrance test!!!" Gilgamesh yelled happily as he embraced Sakura.

It was only 5:00 p.m. and Gilgamesh still wasn't tired so he studied while Sakura slept. It was a fun and terrible afternoon but all turned out fine. Now, Gilgamesh needs to study harder for the entrance test. Will he be able to get it right and pass or will he fail? Let's wait and see!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's the end of this chapter! I know it's very long but it's still cool, right? Wow! The whole gang kissing in one place! I had a funny time doing that! Well, at least I didn't plan on letting Saber die. And Shirou's really late. Ninsun is Gilgamesh's mother and a goddess. She's nasty! Verses are poems from the Norse. They are usually used by Vikings. For those who doesn't know the meaning of Ai Shite Imasu, it's meaning is I Love You.

Hope you had fun reading this!

Next Chapter: The Entrance Test; The Final Results

Please submit a review and I really don't own any of the characters!!


	4. Chapter 4

Gilgamesh and a new life in Fuyuki City

Chapter 4: The Entrance Test; The Final Results

It's been a week and Gilgamesh's entrance test is just three days away. He's been studying real hard and albeit is ready for the entrance test (sort of).

"Ok, Gilgamesh! Next question: What countries fought at the World War 2?" Sakura asked Gilgamesh as a review test.

"That's easy! Great Britain, United States, Soviet Russia, British Commonwealth of Nations on one side and Germany, Italy, Japan, Spain, Romania, Hungary on the other side fought in World War 2!" Gilgamesh replied.

"Good job, buddy!" Sakura exclaimed.

He's really fired up. For the past week, he always studied. He never left his book except while bathing. He never stops reading and making reviewers. Sakura also helps him by making a lot of review tests. As they were reviewing, the doorbell rang.

"Gilgamesh, could you get the door?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, I can't! I'm still finishing my history book! You get it!" Gilgamesh replied.

As usual for the past week, the Golden King never goes out of the Matou Library. He sleeps and eats there. Shinji and Zoken, his grandfather, are even surprised to see him so dedicated. They thought it was just a joke.

Sakura knew what Gilgamesh was going to say even before she asked him. Based on his current behavior, that is the appropriate question to test his dedication on the entrance test; going out means he's not that dedicated and refusing means he's really into it. She went to the front door and opened it. The person who rang the bell was Rin.

"Good day to you, big sister! May I help you?" Sakura said.

"And the same to you! I'm just checking on the place. May I come in?" Rin said.

"Be my guest!! May I request the library?" Sakura said formally.

"Sakura, we don't need to be too formal! But the library might be great! By the way, where's that brat?" Rin said.

"If you mean Gilgamesh, he's inside the library, studying! His entrance test is just three days away! He's really dedicated and he even sleeps there!" Sakura explained, leading Rin towards the big library.

"Wow, he's good!" Rin commented.

She opened the door and saw Gilgamesh reading. Beside him is her servant Rider, who was tutoring him, and a pile of books, which he intended to read in the next two days. He looked at the two and started speaking to Rin.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle! Peux je vous aide?" Gilgamesh said in a French accent.

"Oh stop the French talk, Gilgamesh! I'm just here to check on you!" Rin said, blushing at what Gilgamesh just said.

"If you don't want French then how 'bout Swedish? Or maybe do you want German? Oh wait! Do you want old English?" Gilgamesh said eagerly.

"I don't want to talk in any of those languages! Just talk normally, you idiot!" Rin said.

"What ever you say! I'm just simply testing my language, that's all!" Gilgamesh said, totally disappointed at Rin.

"You better finish that quickly, Gilgamesh! But if you need me, I'll be with big sister in my room, Ok?" Sakura said, pushing Rin towards the door.

Gilgamesh nodded seeing that Sakura and Rin have some talking to do. He took his sight away from the two girls and concentrated on his book. The two girls went to Sakura's room.

"Big sister, I have a question!" Sakura said shyly.

"Fire away!" Rin said, raising her hands like a priest would do (she probably imitated that from Kirei!).

"Last week, at the forest, there were wolves, right?" Sakura said, still shyly.

"Yes, that's right! Why did you forget?! If you did, I'll make you remember by telling you what Shirou did to save your butt!" Rin said mockingly, putting her hands on her waist.

"No! It's not that! There's a weird thing about the wolves! Normally, there aren't wolves here! And if there are I'm sure they won't attack us like that and chase us!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, I don't know if you felt it but those wolves weren't normal. Archer told me that he felt someone behind the trees and maybe, just maybe, he summoned the Shadow Wolves!" Rin said, removing her hands from her waist and crossing it like an angry mother.

"The Shadow Wolves! But I thought they only come out at night!!! That's why they're called Shadow Wolves, right?!!! Sakura said, totally perplexed.

"No, you're wrong! There are some Shadow Wolves that appear in the morning and in the afternoon. That's what we encountered! But only a magus with such strong and powerful powers can possibly summon something as powerful as a Shadow Wolf! I bet we have a new enemy! Just stay alert and what ever you do, DON'T TELL THIS TO GILGAMESH!!!" Rin said in her 'I'm serious' tone.

"But why?!!! Sakura protested.

"Because he might just run off and try to get the bad guy and besides, he's studying!" Rin said, trying her best to win the argument.

"Alright but if Gilgamesh gets angry about this, it's your fault!" Sakura said, also crossing her arms.

"For us to find out who summoned the Shadow Wolves, we'll need Kirei's help! I'm sure he's trustworthy enough since he saw Gilgamesh's power and I'm sure he won't do anything stupid or else he knows what Gilgamesh will do to him! We need to go to Kotomine Church. Pack your things and we'll be leaving!" Rin said.

Sakura packed her things, important things like special jewels and the Kaleidostick which Rin lend to her, and went to the library with Rin again. She opened the door and saw Gilgamesh buried in the pile of books. Rider was getting the books out and after a while she got him out. Sakura talked to Gilgamesh.

"Gilgamesh, I'll have to go for a while. I'll be with big sister and I'll be away for three days or so. Behave well, ok?" Sakura said.

"But Sakura, you can't leave me here! What about my entrance test! You can't just leave me here in the midst of my entrance test reviews!" Gilgamesh protested.

"I know! That's why I'm placing you in the care of Rider! You'll take care of him right, Rider?" Sakura said, looking at Rider.

"Yes, mistress! I'll take care of him and give him tutorials. You can count on me!" Rider replied, standing behind the little king and embracing him.

"Well, ok. Be careful, Sakura!" Gilgamesh said as he broke Rider's embrace and jumped to Sakura and embraced her.

Rider only smiled while Rin pouted. Gilgamesh got down and looked at Sakura.

"One more thing," Sakura added, "what ever you do, never open the door to anyone except for the masters and the other servants. This is for your own protection."

Gilgamesh nodded. Sakura and Rin went to the front door and left leaving Gilgamesh and Rider alone in the house. Evening came to rest and Gilgamesh sadly went upstairs and went to his room. He was carrying a book and a glass of water, with him walked Rider. Rider opened the door and the young king walked inside the room. Inside were his bed and a side table. There was also a restroom with a bath tub inside. He went to the side table and placed his book and the glass of water there. Then he looked at Rider.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth," he said sadly as he walked to the restroom.

Meanwhile:

Sakura and Rin were near Kotomine Church. Sakura paused for a moment.

"I wonder if Gilgamesh is alright," she said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine! You saw him and besides, Rider is there to protect him with all her life. I'm sure there'll be no Shadow Wolves tonight," Rin replied.

"I just hope, big sister. I just hope," Sakura said as she continued her walk towards the old church.

Back at the Matou Residence:

Gilgamesh has just finished brushing his teeth and went to his bed. He drank the water from the glass and looked at Rider again.

"Rider, what do you think Sakura is doing with Rin right now?" he said bitterly.

"I'm sure they're fine! Don't worry about her. All you need is a good night sleep. Sweet dreams, young king," she replied, kissing Gilgamesh's forehead before tucking him in the sheets of his bed.

Back at Rin and Sakura:

They haven't found any luck. They already got there but an acolyte told them that Kirei was on Ryudoji Temple. They got out with no luck.

"Man, this SUCKS!!! I can't believe he actually went there! I mean, we can't go there or Caster will kill us!" Rin exclaimed, punching the near- by wall.

"Oh man, what will happen to us now!" Sakura said.

"Well we can stay here forever, let's go to my house! It isn't far away. We can stay there for the time being," Rin said, pointing the way.

Sakura and Rin walked together towards Rin's house.

The days gone by in a regular pace and it were still the same for all of them: Sakura and Rin having no luck in talking to Kirei while Gilgamesh still studied. At last the day of the test arrived and Gilgamesh was feeling butterflies in his stomach which in the road to his future school. He entered the gate and went to his designated testing room (Room 2-A).

Inside was the instructor, Mr. Soichirou Kuzuki. The next few hours where the most in tensed hours for the golden king. Soon he was finish and went outside the room. He was fetched by Rider. They both went back with tension in their systems.

The following day, Gilgamesh went back to the school to check his results since he was asked to (talk about fast). He looked at the bulletin board and looked at the passing newcomers. His name was there! He also looked at his section. He was in class 2- B.

"WOW!!! I'm Saber and Shirou's classmate! And the date of my first day of school is…" Gilgamesh read the last part of the board, "Wow, only two days from now?!!! I better buy my things. Rider, please help me."

"Sure," Rider replied.

The day was like a short day. Soon, Gilgamesh and Rider bought everything and happily went back home. It was already night and Gilgamesh's sadness of Sakura's leaving was replaced by happiness of being accepted in Fuyuki High School.

"It's going to be new day and I'll really prepare!" Gilgamesh said, holding his chin up looking at the beautiful constellations in the sky.

They got ready for a goodnight's sleep. While Gilgamesh was sleeping, Rider went inside his room one more time and looked at the smirk on his face. He was really happy and now all his dreams might come true.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm sorry if this one took some time too. I was studying for my ABSAT (Association of Benedictine Schools Achievement Test) which serves as my entrance to High School. Yes, I am a Grade 6 student! And for those who were wondering, I am also a Filipino. Tough luck for me! I'm also sorry if the answer to the mysterious master or mage that summoned the Shadow Wolves or the wolves that attacked the gang wasn't answered. I promise it's in the next chapter. Just for the record, Zoken is Shinji and Sakura's grandfather.

Next Chapter: The Answer to It All; The New Beginning

Please submit a review and I don't own any of the characters!


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Gilgamesh and a new life Fuyuki City

_**A/N: There is a sudden twist in the story! Find out what! Plus, there is not one but two special guests here! Keep reading! Oh! And this chapter was cut into two parts since it's very long... sorry! Please wait for the next chapter then.  
**_

Chapter 5: The Answer to It All; The New Beginning (Part 1)

It was beautiful morning and Gilgamesh woke up in a wonderful mood. He was smiling and giggling and much more so, mumbling around. It has been two days since the getting of results and it was the new beginning for him. He took a shower and changed his clothes. He wore a gold t-shirt under his orange colored uniform. He also wore pants similar to those of Shirou's. He got ready and went down to eat. Rider was already there, cooking breakfast. He sat on the chair and started questioning Rider.

"Hey Rider, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"I made scrambled eggs and some nice warm milk," Rider replied, putting the food down to the table.

He got his spoon and fork and ate breakfast. He got his bag and checked if all the things he needs are there. After he checked, he brushed his teeth and got his bag. Rider was already outside and they walked to the school together. In just about minutes, they were there. Gilgamesh waved at Rider and went on to school. On the corridors, he saw Taiga Fujimura, his new English teacher.

"Bonjour, Ms. Fujimura!" he said.

"Good morning to you, too! So, you passed the test! Welcome to Fuyuki High! You are my new student, am I correct?" Taiga said.

"Yes, I am!" Gilgamesh replied.

"Well, come with me and I'll show you the room and introduce you to everybody," she said, leading Gilgamesh to class 2- B.

Taiga and Gilgamesh walked the corridors and reached the room. Taiga looked at Gilgamesh.

"Stay here for a while until I call on you," Taiga ordered.

She opened the door.

"Good Morning everybody… Ahhhhh!" she said before slipping on a book and falling flat on her face.

She quickly got up. Gilgamesh chuckled a bit.

"Everyone, we have a new classmate today. Please come in," Taiga said.

Shirou and Saber looked at each other (they were seatmates).

"Could it be Gilgamesh?" Shirou said.

"I don't think so," Saber replied.

Immediately, Gilgamesh went inside. The girls looked at each other while the new little kid stopped in front of the teacher's table. Shirou and Saber's jaw dropped. Saber blushed as she saw Gilgamesh in a very cute outfit.

"Please, tell us your name," Taiga said.

"Good morning! My name is Gilgamesh Matou. I am the brother of Shinji and Sakura Matou. Pleased to meet you all," Gilgamesh said in his cool tone.

"He's from a near-by country so he's not really that fond of Japanese so please try to understand," Taiga said.

"How are you related to the Matou's? We didn't know that Shinji and his little sister had another sibling…" one of the students asked him.

"My grandfather asked me to go to a different country for a while and he also asked big brother Shinji not to speak of me. Well, because of that, I wasn't known to have the Matou blood. I'm actually supposed to be one year below big sister Sakura but I was accelerated here in second year, " Gilgamesh replied coolly.

"That's so COOL! Now, we have our own Matou! Again! And… you're so cute!" said another student.

"Yeah! You're so right there!" said another.

"I can't believe this! Gilgamesh… here?! No way!" Shirou said.

"Now, I want you to sit on the vacant chair next to Ms. Saber Pendragon. Saber, you are comfortable with him, right?" Taiga said to Saber mockingly.

"Uhhh… well… uh…" Saber couldn't answer.

All her classmates were giving death stares to her, well except Shirou. Finally she gave up and nodded. Gilgamesh placed his bag at the side of the table and, when he looked up, all the girls screamed. Taiga finally got them settled down and went on their discussion.

"Now, who knows the story of King Gilgamesh of Uruk?" Taiga asked.

"Gilgamesh." Saber said meanly.

"Gilgamesh, you do know, do you?" Taiga asked.

"Well, yes. I do know about him. He was a king who loved to flirt around and forget his duty as king. One time, Anu, the highest god of Uruk, got angry and created Enkidu so Gilgamesh will have a competition meaning they created him as a competitor. Soon, they were able to become friends and they started defeating different enemies. There is also this Ishtar goddess who had affection for the King and wanted him for her own! He turned her down, of course, which made her very mad. After they killed the Bull of Heaven that was sent by the goddess Ishtar, Enkidu was killed by a fever due to his disobedience to the will of the gods. After Enkidu's death, Gilgamesh sought eternal life but in the end failed and died. And, of course, there are twelve tablets where in his story are written in forms of poetry, the reason why it's called 'The Epic of Gilgamesh.' That's all I know. Though, I'm not really sure if these are the correct information," Gilgamesh replied.

"Oooh! You did a lot of research there! Very good, Gilgamesh! Let's give a hand to our new classmate!" Taiga exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"I'm not surprised… after all, the discussion is all about him!" Saber thought.

Everybody clapped loudly to show their appreciation and… love for Gilgamesh as Gilgamesh just smiled happily and sat down once again. People thought of him as a cute and smart little bunny trapped in a cute human boy's body! Saber looked at and around him carefully and saw something that could humiliate this little boy in front of the whole class.

"Uhhh… Gilgamesh… there's a cockroach on your back!!" Saber shouted loudly that frightened him.

"What?! AHHHHHHH!!" Gilgamesh yelled as he tried to squash the little bugger.

"Here, let me help you!" Ayako said.

Ayako took the little bugger and saw it was just a toy. Saber and Shirou laughed so hard. Gilgamesh looked at his seatmate very intensely and then…

"Ouch!" Saber yelled as she fell down the chair she was sitting on!

Everybody laughed at the hilarious disaster. Gilgamesh also laughed his heart out. It was one of the most funs he has had in years! All those laughing took a lot of their time and soon, it was already recess. The entire students wanted to sit with Gilgamesh but… he turned them all down. He sat with Taiga, Saber and Shirou on their table.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Rin and Sakura were out and about to find Kirei again! They already skipped their school just to find him. They went back to Kotomine Church to visit their not-so-old friend. It wasn't that long a walk but it might take some time if those Shadow Wolves would come get them back again. On the road, Sakura almost tripped on a stone.

"Oh man, Sakura; please watch your feet next time! You could've been hurt!" Rin said.

"I'm sorry, big sister! Come on…" Sakura said.

They went back on the road and accidentally crossed roads with an unfamiliar group of seemingly foreign people.

"Hi! You're a local here, right?" asked a small kid with blonde hair.

"Uhhh… yeah, we are!" Sakura replied.

So, you're not from around here?" Rin asked.

"Uhhh… you're right there! We're students from Ouran Academy! I'm pleased to see you again, Ms. Rin Tohsaka," the tall one (tall, handsome, wears a sunglass, seemingly… evil) said.

"Huh? Big sister, do you know these guys?" Sakura asked her.

"Hmm… Ouran Academy… hmmm… oh! Yeah, I know them! There the Ouran host club! They visited Fuyuki City over a year ago for some reason and decided to come live on a hotel just near Kotomine Church. Kirei told me a lot about you guys!" Rin said.

"Oh, did he now?" the tall blonde asked.

"Yeah! He said you were more like entertainers for the ladies that for the men but you still accepted him, correct?" Rin asked.

"Yup, he was real fun!" said one of the twins.

"Well, just a question: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at… your dorms back at Ouran Academy?" Rin asked.

"Yeah… well, we took the week off but then… we realized that we haven't booked in a hotel yet and now… there aren't any hotels that can be booked. We don't know where to stay for the night…" said the one who had brown hair.

"Well, you could always come live at my house…" Sakura said.

"After all, there are too many bedrooms that aren't used because of the size of my house. It's big so everyone can live there. You can live with me, my brother (Shinji), Gilgamesh and Rider! Don't worry… we're a happy family!" Sakura added.

"Great! Thank you so much!" said the little blonde one.

"So, we better get going… oh wait! You can come with us for a while…" Rin said.

"So, where are you going, Ms. Tohsaka?" the tall handsome guy asked.

"Just call me Rin." Rin said.

"Ok," the tall handsome one replied.

"We're going to visit Kotomine Church… the place where Kirei lives," Rin said.

"Alright then," they said.

The group finally settled out for Kotomine Church on a slow pace.

_**Back to Fuyuki High:**_

It was already the end of recess and it was finally time for Physical Education class. The whole class changed into their P.E. t-shirts. They wore white shirts with blue pants for the men while orange pants for the women. They went to the playground and saw something really new. It was an obstacle course! The whole class dropped their jaws literally except for…

"Gilgamesh, aren't you amazed and… afraid of what our teacher's going to do with us?" asked one of his classmates.

"Nope… this is a bit normal for an obstacle course! I mean, there are many obstacle courses that are much more challenging but… this obstacle course might be if it's a pair obstacle!" Gilgamesh replied.

"Pair obstacle… what is a pair obstacle?" asked another.

"Well, it's just the term we use for an obstacle course that is played by pairs," Gilgamesh replied.

"Well, it is! Hello, Gilgamesh Matou… I am your teacher for this Physical Education class," said a seemingly strong woman.

The students were scared with their P.E. teacher… well, except for Saber and Gilgamesh, that is.

"Now, I'm going to form you into two groups with two leaders on each team: one man and one woman. This will be done by pairs so the two leaders will be the first pair. There are 40 students divided by 2 then it's 20. There will be 20 students in each team which means… there will be 10 pairs in each team including the leaders. Now, the leader pairs will be Shirou Emiya with Saber Pendragon for the first team and Ayako Mitsuzuri with Gilgamesh Matou for the second team. They will not be included in the groupings. Class numbers 1-20 will be team 1 while the rest are team 2. Shirou's supposedly partner will be joining team 2 because she will be replaced by Saber," the teacher said.

"So, we're partners…" Ayako said to Gilgamesh.

"Yeah, we are. Well, good luck!" Gilgamesh replied.

"Team 1: go to my left. Team 2: go to my right," said the teacher.

The teams lined up by pairs with the leaders in front…

_**Meanwhile (Again):**_

Rin, Sakura and the Ouran students are now at the Church doors of the Kotomine Church.

"So… uhhh… what now?" asked the tall blonde and lover of roses guy.

"You stay there, at the small tent with the chairs while we go inside. It's a private matter, you see," Rin replied without looking at them.

"Ok… we're going…" said the little blonde kid.

The group of Ouran students went to the tent. Sakura looked at her big sister very curiously. She looked as though she was so mad.

"Let's go!" Rin said as she pushed the big Church doors.

All was dark. You could hardly see anything clearly.

"Kirei, we need to talk to you! Come out!" Rin exclaimed.

"What do you need? I'm still resting! I just came back from a long trip to the beach and I'm really tired from all the swimming!" Kirei complained.

"We need to talk to you about those Shadow Wolves we just met at Sakura's house," Rin said.

"What about them?" Kirei asked curiously.

"You see, Sakura told me that those Shadow Wolves hasn't been that way to them unless they were controlled. Maybe, the Shadow Wolves were summoned by someone!" Rin replied.

"Hmmm… yes, you could be correct! We might be dealing with a new enemy here. Wait! Where's Gilgamesh?" Kirei asked briskly like her was concerned about something.

"He's at school…" Sakura stopped her sentence when Kirei punched his fist on a table.

"You idiots, why did you leave Gilgamesh alone?! Don't you realize that he is the target of our hidden enemy?! You fool; his life could be in danger right at this moment!" Kirei exclaimed.

"Come on! We can't let Gilgamesh get hurt! We need to go to school right now!" Rin said.

"I'll call Rider and ask her to go to Gilgamesh right now!" Sakura said, getting her cellphone and calling Rider back at the house.

"Wait! Let Rider escort the Ouran students to your house Sakura and my servant, Lancer, will go to Gilgamesh," Kirei proposed.

"That's fine too!" Sakura said while she talked to Rider.

"Lancer, if you can hear me, go to Rin and Sakura's school and find Gilgamesh! Look after him until we get there! Go!" Kirei ordered.

"Sure… whatever!" Lancer appeared out of the blues and jumped out of the building towards the direction of the school.

"I'm sure Lancer will take good care of Gilgamesh, Rin," Kirei reassured her.

"I hope you're right…" Rin said sadly.

_**Back to the Physical Education class:**_

Everyone was ready and set to go off into the course in which they have to pass.

"Now, in a pair of one men and one woman, the girl will be the one to be carried while the boys will carry the girls. Got that? And don't worry, the leaders will do it too," said the teacher.

The students quickly decided and did what they planned. Gilgamesh and Ayako had a little problem with their pair. Gilgamesh had a little body. Ayako was slim but a bit heavier. But they didn't know that Gilgamesh was very strong even with a small body if he were in a very bad mood. Saber and Shirou just laughed at the pair. This made Gilgamesh mad and he carried Ayako without that much trouble. Eventually, Saber and Shirou's jaws dropped. The obstacle course's mechanics were given a short while after.

"Now, each pair will go to a course. The hardest course is the one at the end of the playground and will only be played by the leaders I chose. There will be other courses for the other pairs. The mechanics are simple: the first pair to finish the course will win… or just give points to the team they play in. Each score matters and the team who has the highest points also win. The winners are given rewards and the losers will have to do a hundred thousand push ups! Oh… and the pair who gives up or if the person on top falls are disqualified and the point is given to the other group. Get it? Now, any questions?" the teacher said.

"I have one! Will the matches be all together or will there be an appropriate time for the pairs?" Gilgamesh asked, still carrying Ayako at his back.

"The matches will be done two pairs at a time so we can really track down the points," teacher replied.

"Alright…" Gilgamesh said.

"The first pairs will be the ones at the back…" the teacher said.

It was a hard and painful obstacle course, alright! The scores were in and the scores were: Team 1 and Team 2 with 9 points each! It was a draw at the normal pairs. The only ones who could break this draw would be the leaders, who were in a lot of pressure right now. Gilgamesh and Saber looked at each other fiercely as though they were going to a battle as enemies. Shirou and Ayako were just looking at the pair.

"Now, in this obstacle course, you could switch places with the one below or above you!" the teacher said.

The pairs got set.

"With the ring of this whistle, that's the time for you to go!" the teacher said.

Three… two… one… the whistle blew and they're off. The first obstacle was the race! Saber pushed Shirou too hard and needed to switch places with him to catch up to Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh was already half way to the end when batch of kunai's (knives used by ninja's) flew over them and tried to kill them.

"No one dares to take this obstacle because it can kill you!" Ayako yelled as they dodged the kunai's.

Saber and Shirou met the same fate as they closed the gap between them and Gilgamesh. Both pairs were now out of the race and entered the tunnels. The narrow tunnels were dark and could fit only the slimmest of people. There were two tunnels: one at the top and one at the bottom. Ayako made her way to the top tunnel. Gilgamesh made his way on the bottom but then Saber and Shirou caught up and both pairs where in for some serious speed breaking tournament. Still, Gilgamesh's skills paid off and he got out of the tunnel faster and he caught Ayako just in time. Saber got stuck a bit on her way out but got out fast as well. She also caught Shirou and both pairs ran to the rock climbing part of this obstacle. It was a long way up to the top. To tell you the truth, it wasn't a rock but it was actually a cliff! At least, that was what the student's thought.

"Ayako, hold on tightly, alright? We're going up this thing whether we like it or not! We can't lose now!" Gilgamesh said to Ayako.

Ayako placed her arms around Gilgamesh's neck and held on his shirt a bit. She curled her legs around his waist and they made their way up… quickly. Saber and Shirou did the same. Suddenly, at the middle of the climb, a big phoenix appeared and tried to get Gilgamesh and Ayako. Gilgamesh climbed faster and reached the top quickly. He punched the phoenix on the wing and it fell right on the direction Saber was climbing. Saber let go of a hand and dodged the big bird and climbed again. Gilgamesh had to slide down the cliff with Ayako at his back.

"I'll be alright Gilgamesh! Please, slide down!" Ayako exclaimed as she saw Saber and Shirou.

Saber was very angry.

"Get back here, twerp!" Saber yelled, annoyed by the fact that Gilgamesh was winning... at least, that's what _she_ thought...

"Bye Saber!" Gilgamesh exclaimed as he waved and jumped.

He jumped on a trash can top and slid down the cliff like he was riding the waves downward. After that Saber jumped and landed on her butt and slid with it. Both pairs now went to the spider web challenge. The pairs quickly made their way up the spider web made of ropes but Gilgamesh got tangled and fell behind letting Saber take the lead. He got his way up and jumped down the 50 meter high spider web and got the lead with the cost of one of his feet to be injured a bit.

"Gilgamesh, are you alright?" Ayako asked him while he was running with his right eye closed.

"I'll be alright!" Gilgamesh replied.

Ayako looked at him in a very concerned face. He was hurt, she knew it, but he didn't like losing so he kept on with an injured foot. The next was the dunk challenge. The person on the bottom must jump and make a dunk with a ball provided on the first line of the challenge. Gilgamesh got the ball and dashed towards the hoop. He jumped on the wrong foot.

'Oh no, Gilgamesh jumped on his right foot! This is not good! That's the injured foot!' Ayako thought.

Gilgamesh felt the pain but dropped the dunk in the hoop… and one hands it! He got hold of the hoop and then let it go. He luckily dropped on his left foot and ran towards the next course. Saber had no problems with basketball and easily nails the dunk and catches up with Gilgamesh. The next challenge was the alcohol drinking challenge. The student below will drink 10 small cups of sake. They must have good resistance to win this one! Gilgamesh drank the first 5 and felt a bit sick. Saber felt sick on her 3rd drink. They continued on and finished the challenge.

They ran towards the vine challenge. The pair must separate and imitate "Tarzan" or "George of the Jungle" and use a vine to get across a river. Gilgamesh was a bit drunk but he carefully got Ayako down and he yelled as he imitated "Tarzan" and got across. Saber was drunk and put Shirou flat on his butt. She imitated "Tarzan" as well but landed flat on her face. Ayako used the second vine and imitated "Jane" and she was caught by Gilgamesh just in time. They ran to the floating island. They need to jump the 1 meter distance to a floating island and grab a rope. They must pull themselves with the island to clear ground. They cleared the floating island and went to the Math Exhibition.

"What is 125 plus 279?" said the talking tree in front of them.

"Uhhh… it's… uh…" Ayako wondered.

"404!!" Gilgamesh exclaimed.

"You may move to the next challenge," said the talking tree.

They ran to the "See you later, Alligator" challenge.

"Uh… Gilgamesh… you don't think those are real alligators, right?" Ayako asked nervously.

"Are you afraid, Ayako?" Gilgamesh asked her back.

"Uh… a bit…" Ayako replied.

"Don't be! I'll be here to protect you. Just stay calm," Gilgamesh said.

And he went straight to the alligator pit with Ayako on his back. There was a steel barrier at the center and inside it were keys.

"We need to get the gold key!" Gilgamesh said.

He went to the pit which looked like a swamp. The alligators were there. He jumped on top of their long snouts and kicked some of them. He got to the steel barrier, got the gold key, and went outside the barrier and made his way out of the pit. When Saber went down the pit, Gilgamesh was at the clear ground. Suddenly, the alligators turned into Shadow Wolves. Saber screamed as she was pulled and was thrown to the steel barrier. She was locked inside while Shirou was unconscious and lying on the ground. Gilgamesh heard Saber's scream and looked back.

"Gilgamesh, help me! Please!" Saber yelled.

"Saber, hold on! Ayako, stay here and wait for me! I… I need to save Saber! Stay here where it's safe!" Gilgamesh said, putting Ayako up on her feet.

"But the course… this will surely make us lose! You'll be alright with losing, right?" Ayako asked.

"It doesn't matter now if we win or lose! I need to save her… even if it costs my life!" Gilgamesh exclaimed before he jumped back to the pit just to save Saber.

"Gilgamesh, don't do it!!" Ayako yelled as she looked at the pit and saw Gilgamesh land.

Gilgamesh rushed to the Shadow Wolves and fought them bravely but with no avail. The Shadow Wolves proved that they were better that before and threw Gilgamesh off the ground. His back hit the steel barrier and he groaned at the pain. Saber, who was inside the barrier, tried to open it and help Gilgamesh but each time she tries, a shock goes on her body. Gilgamesh was just getting up the messy mess when another Shadow Wolf tried to slash and kill him. Suddenly, a friend with blue hair appeared out of the blues and defended him.

"Ahhh… you know, I'm starting to feel that you're not that powerful any more! You've grown weaker… the both of you!" the blue haired man said after he protected them.

"Lancer… what are you doing here?!" Saber asked him curiously.

"Oh… you know… just hanging around!" Lance replied.

"Well… it's good to see you again, Lancer, but… can you help me out here?!" Gilgamesh complained as he fought the Shadow Wolf pests.

"Hey kid… I'll kill them all while you free Saber!" Lancer said before butting in the fight and pushing Gilgamesh away.

"How will I get her out?! I'm no magician to just free her just like that! How will I open the gate to this thing?!" Gilgamesh asked Lancer.

"Use the golden key, you idiot!! Use it to free Saber! Hurry!!" Lancer replied strongly.

"Alright!" Gilgamesh said while finding the lock to the gate.

"Gilgamesh, look out!!" Saber yelled when she saw a Shadow Wolf behind Gilgamesh (the Wolf probably _wanted_ to clobber Gilgamesh from behind… hahahaha!... sorry!).

"Huh?!" Gilgamesh looked back and saw the new pesky pest in their lives.

The Wolf almost clobbered Gilgamesh but he proved that he has some skill to defeat at least one with his own strength and gave the Wolf one elbow strike on its abdomen. It was enough to make the Wolf unconscious. Finally, Gilgamesh found the lock to the gate and freed Saber. They soon joined Lancer in their killing-spree. Ayako jumped down and ran towards Gilgamesh but suddenly, a Shadow Wolf got her.

"Ayako!" Gilgamesh exclaimed after seeing his partner in the hands of the enemy.

Ayako struggled to break free yet she was not strong enough. The Wolf began to crush her neck but then…. Pound! An unknown being sliced the Wolf in half… trying its best to avoid Ayako's body in the process. Gilgamesh looked at the man who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt below his loose jacket. They hear the Wolves growl in the sight of this man if front of them. Suddenly, the man appeared behind a Wolf and threw it to the other side of the pit. He looked at the other Wolves and they immediately ran away. Saber looked at man whom just saved their lives. He was really handsome and pale. He also looked at her– causing her to blush. Gilgamesh helped Ayako and also looked at the stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Gilgamesh.

"Someone you must not worry about for now. Forget I did come here! Goodbye, King of Heroes! Goodbye…. Arthuria!" replied the stranger and he disappeared into thin air.

The two Kings, Arthuria and Gilgamesh, stood there in complete silence. Ayako suddenly hugged Gilgamesh.

"I was so worried about you! What were you doing? Trying to get yourself killed, I think!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Ayako, I'm fine! I'm not that hurt!" replied Gilgamesh.

'Who was that stranger that helped her?' asked Saber in her crowded mind.

"Are _you _alright, Ayako?" Gilgamesh asked her, brushing his hand on her cheek.

Ayako nodded and shivered a bit because of his cold hand brushing on her cheek. Lancer then butted in.

"Okay... hey Gilgamesh, we need to go to Kotomine Church... they really need _you _there!" Lancer said.

"Alright, alright... I'm coming," he replied to Lancer then looked at Ayako, "Please stay here Ayako... you'll be more safe."

"Okay... I'm out of here!" replied Ayako and she went out of the playground.

"And now, let's go!" Gilgamesh said, teleporting to Kotomine Church.

* * *

I'm so sorry for this late chapter. Something happened and I wasn't able to upload it... I'm really sorry. But I do hope that you enjoyed it. And this chapter is long... took me more than 4,800 words...

* * *

Extra: _At the Kotomine Church doors_

Saber: Gilgamesh, you monster, you defeated us! :((

Gilgamesh: Hehehehe! I bet _you_! Hahaha!

**_Gilgamesh trips on a rock_**

Saber: Ha!

Gilgamesh: Grrr! :(( You're going down! xDDD

**_big cat fight starts_**

Lancer: sigh Oh well! Tune in, stick around and find out who's the master mind!


End file.
